digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Megadramon
, , , , , |encards= |n1=메가드라몬 Megadramon |g1=Dramon-type |g2=Crack Team |s1=Gigadramon }} Megadramon is a Dark Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from " Dramon". It is a member of the Crack Team , and was remodeled for use at the same time as Gigadramon,[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/metaltyranomon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: MetalTyranomon][http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/gigadramon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Gigadramon] incorporating technology appropriated from Andromon[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/andromon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Andromon] It is a dark dragon Digimon that is said to boast the strongest and wickedest power among Dragon-type Cyborg Digimon of the Ultimate level. As a Digimon that was artificially remodeled by someone, it was programmed to destroy everything. It can definitely be said that its existence is the epitome of a computer virus. It can easily penetrate Computer Networks protected by strong security, and can very easily destroy and then completely reformat the host computer.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/megadramon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Megadramon] Digimon Adventure Megadramon and Gigadramon worked for as air troops, and bombed Machinedramon's city in order to destroy the . Digimon Adventure (PSP) Megadramon is an enemy. Digimon Adventure 02 A Megadramon is among the Digimon that crashed the Teen-Age Wolves' concert at Christmas. Digimon Tamers When Rika, , Kazu and Kenta appeared in a mechanical, cloudy level of the Digiworld, they discovered and fixed a jammed clock, against and 's protests. This act freed the imprisoned Megadramon, who believed he could get to the Real World by absorbing the data of a Digimon who's already been there. Going straight for Renamon made her digivolve to , but she was overwhelmed, and it took the surprise appearance of the legendary tamer Ryo and his partner to re-imprison Megadramon. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Another Megadramon was with Neo when he invaded Holy Angel Castle, but it was destroyed by one of the two Knightmon. Another Megadramon fights until it is destroyed by . Digimon World Megadramon is obtainable by digivolving Devimon, Tyrannomon, Airdramon, and Seadramon. To obtain via digivolution you need 3000 HP, 5000 MP, Off 500, Def 300, Speed 400, Brains 400, 55 kg and 10 or less care mistakes. (Bonus Condition: 30+ battles) A wild Megadramon appears as the second boss in Mt. Infinity. Megadramon is not a required boss fight; the player has the option of fighting it. Megadramon is the only enemy with the powerful mechanical technique DG Dimension, except Giromon. Once defeated, he joins the city's arena. He randomly appears outside of the arena building, bragging about his strength. He sometimes fights in the grade A/S tournaments. Digimon Digital Card Battle Megadramon lives in Steep Road with his brother, Gigadramon, and fights in the Battle Arena as the second-to-last opponent. He belongs to the Dark Ultimate Card group. His support effect allows to halved both Digimon's HP. Digimon World 2 Megadramon can be obtained by trading a Numemon in the Digimon Center in Digital City. That particular Megadramon knows "Darkside Attack" and "Wing Blade". Megadramon can digivolve from Cyclonemon or Deltamon. Megadramon is one of the few Ultimate Digimon that cannot digivolve further. It is also seen in the wild with SkullGreymon and Tuskmon. It's attack, Darkside Attack, prevents the target Digimon from healing their HP for that turn. Digimon World 3 Megadramon can be found in Amaterasu's West Sector, in Dum Dum Factory. In the PAL version of the game, Megadramon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. He is also available as a Red Ultimate Card with 26/20. Digimon World 4 Megadramon is only seen in Machine Pit and its dungeons. Digimon World DS Megadramon digivolves from Stingmon at level 33 with 3000 machine EXP, and can digivolve to Machinedramon at level 42. Megadramon also appears at the Junk Factory. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Megadramon digivolves from Airdramon at LV 34 with 3600 machine exp and can digivolve to Darkdramon. You can also DNA Digivolve Yanmamon and FlareRizamon with one at (Lv29+, Machine EXP2500+, Dragon EXP2000+) to get him. He can be found on Access Glacier. Digimon World Championship Megadramon digivolves from Devidramon or Growlmon, and can digivolve to Gallantmon with 60 virus AP 22 battles 50% wins and 2 egg re-verts. Digimon Battle Megadramon is an obtainable card-digivolved Digimon that digivolves from Mekanorimon. It has the stat build of Str(3), Dex(1), Con(3), Int(1). Digimon Masters Digivolves from Mekanorimon at level 25 and digivolves into Machinedramon at lvl41 Attacks *'Dark Side Attack' (Genocide Attack): Fires countless organic missiles from both of its arms. *'Ultimate Slicer': Performs an attack that is able to cut any material to pieces. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Dark Dragon Digimon Category:Cyborg Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon